


Pillow Talk

by christinefromsherwood



Series: My MCU Headcanons [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kind of Disgustingly Sweet, M/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Reunion, Search for Bucky, Snarky Idiots In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an unfamiliar city and unfamiliar bed, Steve can't for the life of him fall asleep. Help comes from a completely unexpected place.<br/>--------<br/>A hopefully different take on the Bucky/Steve reunion we all hope Marvel will give us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sort of a sequel to my short headcanon called European Vision... some stuff won't make much sense so you better go and read it, it's only 100 words or so long

Steve would swear that the lumps in his pillow had lumps.

Un-freaking-believable.

Just about a year ago he had to talk himself into lying on the memory-foam mattress in his apartment every night. Hell, it was only 6 months ago when he realised that he no longer needed to be lulled to sleep by the calming voice of Roy Dotrice and the lengthy Song of Ice and Fire saga. 

It figured that once he actually needed to fall asleep quick and on a hellishly uncomfortable bed that he would have been grateful for year ago, his body decided that it was time to accept the comforts of 21st century bed-science. 

Steve let out a frustrated growl as he raised his head, grabbed the offensive piece of bedding and seriously contemplated suffocating himself with it.

Just a little bit...

At least until he fell unconscious, 'cause he really needed to be well-rested to deal with airport security in this crazy country. He really should have let Maria get him and Sam diplomatic passes, but he hadn't believed how impossible it would be to travel anywhere with the vibranium shield in his duffel bag. For some reason, this special brand of European assholes had never heard of SHIELD or HYDRA and the security lady outright snorted in his face when he showed her his SHIELD ID with his in-costume photo and Captain America codename. 

"Crazy Americans! Think they police the worrld. Faking aliens, moon landings, radars in Brdy and superr strrong superr herros! Propaganda je to celý!" 

It took hours of waiting, phone calls from Maria in CIA (and Steve suspected a bribe from Stark) for Steve and Sam to be let into the country. It seemed all worth it though, because he got to see Bucky. 

Bucky who was healthy and smiling and drinking coffee and apparently on a path of vengeance against the whole of HYDRA and Steve was happiest he had been in a while, but there was still a part of him that clenched painfully at the knowledge that Bucky was alone and didn't seem to need Steve as much as Steve needed him. But that was a good thing, wasn't it? 

Sam didn't say it but Steve knew that he'd been thinking the same thing, wondering what they were doing when Bucky obviously didn't need them to chase him or help him or save him. Still, they'd decided to follow the lead that he had obviously (graciously) left them and fly to Vaduz in the morning. And Steve needed sleep!

"Oh fuck you! Fuck you sideways!" he said to the pillow that was proving completely useless even as an aid to blissful suffocation. He hurled it from the bed in the general direction of the awful plastic vase with plastic flowers. If he was lucky it would shatter upon impact and he wouldn't have to look at it in the morning. 

He waited for the crash with bated breath and after a while sat up when it never came. He left the window open, sure, but it was on the other side, so...

"Nggh!" he let out at the sight in front of him. 

Bucky, it was Bucky. Standing there. In a white tank top and boxers, his metal arm catching the light of the street lamps outside and gleaming and holding Steve's awful pillow loosely in its metal grasp. It was Bucky. 

Bucky. 

"Bucky," he breathed out. He wasn't asleep, he wasn't dreaming. He WASN'T and Bucky was stepping forward, kneeling on the bed beside him (the mattress actually dipped under his weight, Steve wasn't dreaming!), letting the pillow fall on the floor, all the while grinning in the I'm-an-asshole-kind-of-way Steve fell in love with what felt like eons ago. 

"You know, Rogers, you make a lot of noise for a guy who's supposed to be really stealthy. It sure is nice to know the years did nothing for your vocabulary when you're pissed, but the walls are really thin and between you on the right swearing at invisible airport security and a pillow and the receptionist shagging her girlfriend in the room on the left, it sure aint easy to fall asleep."

His voice was rough, Steve couldn't tell if it was from disuse or from sleep or because he was genuinely pissed that Steve was disturbing him.

"So I figured I better come in here and make sure you shut your trap long enough for decent folks to get a decent night's sleep."

There were fingers in his hair, on his cheekbones, chin, neck, shoulders. Their movements swift, gentle and surprisingly insistent as they pressed him back onto the mattress. Steve let them. 

"Oh cry me a river, Barnes, why don't you?" Steve said as he stared into the deep blue eyes, as his arms involuntarily shot out and caught Bucky's hand in his before he could pull it away, before he could pull himself away. His heart was racing, his head was swimming and he felt drunk, deliriously drunk on inexplicable happiness as he brought Bucky's hand to his lips, pressed a kiss into his palm and tried to keep his eyes from watering. "If you want I could always punch you in your stupid jerk face, you'd be out like a light." 

"Promises, promises."

Bucky's eyes sparkled in the darkness and Steve was grateful for his super-vision. He could see Bucky, all of him, the damp hair curling at the sides of his face, the muscles in his neck stretching and tensing as his face, his beautiful stupid jerk face, came closer and closer, until Steve could feel his warm breath on his lips and yeah, he definitely wasn't dreaming. 

"Jeez, what crawled into your mouth and died, Buck?" There was stubble on Bucky's chin, he hadn't shaved in a few days and Steve relished the feeling as it scraped against his thumbs. 

"Yeah and you smell of roses, rainbows and the 9th amendment."

Steve was pretty sure there were tears rolling down his face as he threw his head back and laughed and laughed and laughed as Bucky tried to shush him because "Shut up, you idiot punk, you'll wake the whole of Prague at the rate you're going.", until he wasn't laughing, until his voice was muffled and breathless gasps turned to breathless moans as Bucky's mouth crashed into his, teeth nipping and biting, tongue hot, wet and _there_.

"Missed you- missed you so much!"

"Stevie... my Stevie..."


End file.
